


Eigentlich wollte Roy den Nachmittag betrunken verbringen

by Herzeloyde



Series: Stilübungen [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Assassination Attempt(s), M/M, Maes Hughes Lives
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26466223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herzeloyde/pseuds/Herzeloyde
Summary: Roy beobachtet. Ed beobachtet zurück.(Stilversuch nach Peter Bichsel: "Eigentlich möchte Frau Blum den Milchmann kennenlernen", daher ist eine Sammlung sehr, sehr kurzer Geschichten zu erwarten.)1. Assasination Attempt2. Maes Hughes Lives3. Modern Setting
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Series: Stilübungen [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912972
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9
Collections: RoyEd OTPoly 2020





	1. Augenblick

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Roy receives intelligence information that someone is planning an attack on him. Ed is there to save him.  
> Base Level: Word count: 474

Riza Hawkeye nahm die Drohbriefe sofort ernst. Jean Havoc nahm die Briefe ernst. Olivier Amstrong nahm die Briefe ernst. Da gab Roy nach und Hawkeye schrieb nach Reesembool.

Sie schrieb: Bitte komm schnell.

Und Edward kam.

Roy hatte so wenig damit gerechnet, dass er große, flauschige Hausschuhe trug, als er die Tür öffnete. Ed starrte auf seine Füße, warf den Kopf zurück und lachte.

Oh, dachte Roy peinlich berührt.

„Ich bin hier, um dich zu beschützen, oh Großer Anführer Bastard“, sagte Ed. Er drückte sich an Roy vorbei in den Gang und ließ eine große Tasche fallen. „Ich werde dir nicht mehr von der Seite weichen!“

„Riza muss dir eine Menge Geld bezahlen“, sagte Roy. Edward drehte sich zu ihm um, sein langer Pferdeschwanz glitt über seine Schultern.

„Sie sagte, dein Karottenauflauf wäre der Hammer und ich könnte so viel davon haben wie ich vertrage“, sagte er und grinste. Es erhellte sein ganzes Gesicht. Er hatte kleine Lachfalten um die Augen.

Oh, dachte Roy in einem ganz anderen Tonfall.

Was er sagte war: „Das hat sie euphemistisch gemeint.“

„Hä?“, fragte Ed.

***

Edward stürzte in sein Büro. Seine Haare flogen, seine Augen glänzten, seine Wangen waren gerötet.

Oh, dachte Roy.

Dann kamen Leute mit Maschinengewehren und ballerten in die Spiegel und den vergoldeten Mahagonischreibtisch.

Oh! dachte Roy in einem völlig anderen Tonfall.

Edward schwang sich über den Schreibtisch, packte Roy um die Hüften und zog ihn unter den Tisch in den Fußraum.

Splitter flogen, aber die alchemistische Verstärkung, die Alphonse im Holz vollbracht hatte, hielt.

Edward faltete sich wie ein Zirkuskünstler um Roy herum. Eds Beine drückten sich an seine Beine. Eds Hände pressten sich an seine Arme. Eds Geruch nach Zitrone und frischem Kaffee glitt über sein Gesicht.

„Bleib hier!“, befahl Ed. Dann schwang er sich wieder über den Schreibtisch und aus dem siegessicheren Gejohle der Angreifer wurden panische Schreie.

***

„Ich hätte sie mit Feueralchemie abwehren können“, sagte Roy am Abend.

Sie saßen alle zusammen in Madame Christmas Kneipe.

Oh, dachte Roy, es waren so viele Leute hier. Sie stießen alle auf ihn an.

„Der Teppich ist mehr wert als mein Haus“, sagte Alphonse, „du hättest ihn abgebrannt und dann hätten meine Steuergelder ihn ersetzen müssen.“

„Ich kann Leute verbrennen ohne den Teppich anzusengen“, murrte Roy pikiert.

Alphonse Tochter Nina zögerte kurz, ihm das Glitzersonnenschirmchen aus dem Drink zu stehlen, zuckte dann jedoch mit den Schultern und fügte es ihrer inzwischen beträchtlichen Sammlung hinzu.

Ed beugte sich nah zu ihm. Eds Gesicht war neben seinem Gesicht. Roy konnte die kleinen Lachfältchen sehen, die langen, dunklen Wimpern.

Ed flüsterte: „Der Teppich ist hässlich.“

„Oh Gott ja“, murmelte Roy.

„Du hättest ihn auf jeden Fall abgebrannt“, sagte Ed.

„Ich hätte direkt auf ihn gezielt“, murmelte Roy. „Die Attentäter wären Kollateralschaden gewesen.“ Ed lachte. Roy gab ihm die Hand und Ed drückte sie. Sein Lächeln ließ sein Gesicht leuchten.


	2. Mehr als ein Jahr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed weckt Maes Hughes aus dem Koma auf. Roy verliebt sich.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Base level: Ed and Roy are asked to babysit Elicia, the Hugeses' daughter. (Base Level, Wordcount: 631)

Es war schwierig Maes Hughes aus dem Koma zu wecken.

Alphonse kam aus Xing wieder. Ed und Roy hatten auf dem Gleis gewartet. Warum hatte Roy ihn zum Bahnhof gefahren?

Alphonse hatte Edward umarmt und gesagt: „Es wird schwierig, Bruder.“

„Ja“, hatte Ed gesagt. „Aber wir machen es?“

„Ja“, hatte Al gesagt. Er hatte Roy die Hand gegeben. „Guten Morgen, General.“ Roy hatte zu dem Zeitpunkt noch nicht gewusst, was schwierig werde würde, aber Ed und Al trotzdem machen würden. Alles was sie taten fiel in diese Kategorie, oder?

***

Ed wollte versuchen, Maes Hughes aus dem Koma zu wecken.

Er wollte Roys Erlaubnis. Auf Paninyas und Winrys Hochzeit schenkte er Roy Rotwein ein und begann: „Es wird schwierig, aber Al und ich können es schaffen.“ Roy hatte gelächelt. Ed begann seine Vorschläge fast immer so und Roy sagte fast immer: „Ja.“ Hatte Ed wirklich befürchtet, er würde „nein“ sagen?

Es könnte so oder so ausgehen, erklärte Ed. Wenn sie die künstliche Beatmung ausstellen, dann könnte es so oder so ausgehen. Die Alchemie der Homunculi wirkte noch immer. Wenn sie sie unterbrächen … so oder so.

Roy sagte: „Ja.“ Dann brachte er Gracia dazu „ja“ zu sagen. Sie lächelte, als sie den Zettel unterschrieb, auf den das Krankenhaus bestand.

***

Es dauerte mehr als ein Jahr, Maes aus dem Koma zu wecken.

518 Tage, zählte Ed später in seinem Kalender ab. Ed war jeden Tag da. Roy war jeden Tag da. Manchmal standen Roy und Gracia im Türrahmen und Roy fühlte die Anspannung ihrer Schultern. Elicia zog an seinem Hosenbein und sagte: „Onkel Roy, ich will in den Park!“ Sie langweilte sich.

Al erneuerte die Weidan-Alchemie zweimal die Woche. Gracia und Elicia kamen jeden Dienstag, Donnerstag und Sonntag. Sie standen angespannt und gelangweilt im Türrahmen. Ed war jeden Tag da. Roy war jeden Tag da. Das Krankenzimmer knisterte unter alchemistischer Energie und sich selbst reproduzierender Kreise.

Nach 518 Tagen plötzlich Stille. Maes Brust hob und senkte sich. Seine Augenlider flatterten.

Er war so schwach, dass er keine zehn Sekunden wach blieb, aber sein Blick traf Roy und Gracia, die im Türrahmen standen. Gracia weinte und umarmte Roy. Elicia weinte und drückte ihr Gesicht in seine Hand. Aber keiner von ihnen betrat das Zimmer, bevor Al nicht nickte und sagte: „Wir haben es geschafft.“

***

„518 Tage?“, würde Maes später sagen. „Und du warst jeden Tag da? Du Dummkopf!“ Er würde lächeln. „Du konntest doch gar nichts tun. Was hast du denn die ganze Zeit gemacht?“

„Ich habe mit Edward gesprochen“, würde Roy sagen.

„Was für eine seltsame Art sich zu verlieben“, würde Maes sagen. „Wie typisch für dich.“

***

Elicia bestand darauf, dass jemand käme, um zu babysitten.

„Du bist 18“, sagte Roy.

„Erst ab Morgen, Onkel Roy!“, rief sie. Dann lud sie Ed ein.

„Er hat Morgen auch Geburtstag, Onkel Roy!“, rief sie. „Wir feiern!“

Gracia hatte einen Kuchen für Ed gebacken. Maes hatte das Wohnzimmer auf so unpraktische Weise umgeräumt, dass man nur noch auf dem alten, eingedellten Sofa sitzen konnte, auf dem man langsam aufeinander zu rutschte, wenn man sich nicht an der Lehne fest hielt. Dann sagte Elicia, dass eine Freundin sie bräuchte, und verschwand.

Roy und Ed saßen auf dem Sofa und hatten Kuchen in den Händen. Sie waren aufeinander zu gerutscht, bis Ed von den Knöcheln bis zur Schulter an Roy gepresst war. Er konnte jeden Atemzug, jedes Wort spüren.

Wenn Elicia kurz vor Mitternacht wieder hereingeschlichen käme, würden Roy und Ed immer noch auf dem Sofa sitzen. Ed würde sich zu Roy umgedreht haben. Er würde den Arm über den Sofarücken gelegt haben. Seine Finger würden im Takt seiner Worte Roys Nacken berühren und er würde es jedes Mal bis in seine Zehenspitzen fühlen.

Ed würde sich zur Tür umdrehen und sagen: „Subtil wie ein Baukran, Hughes. Ganz ehrlich!“


	3. Er bringt sonst niemandem sein Glas an den Tisch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy arbeitet in Madame Christmas Bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Team activity prompt: Roy is working at Madame Christmas‘ bar. (Base leven, Wordcount 613)  
> (Legierungen nach Peter Bichsel: „Erklärung“, „Stockwerke“ und „Die Beamten“)

Um 15 Uhr macht er die Lichter an. Roy hätte sich freuen können. Er hätte eine Lichterkette über der Bar aufhängen können oder über der Tür, man hätte sie beim Reinkommen gesehen, wie einen Gruß.

Licht ist tröstlich, wenn es dunkel wird, das ist alles - und Roy sieht, dass der blonde Mann in der Ecke ein Mathematikbuch liest.

Aber die Lichterketten überlasten die Sicherungen, summen einen sehr hohen Ton und flackern, als würde jemand in der Dunkelheit schießen.

***

Wenn Roy an ihn denkt, stellt er sich einen Stapel Bücher vor. Einen Stapel aus vier Büchern, ein Heft, kariert, drei Bleistifte und einen kleinen Radiergummi; einen Stapel Bücher, hinter dem der blonde Mann sitzt, einen Bleistift zwischen den Fingern, die Cola nicht angerührt. Manchmal folgt sein Blick Roy.

Das unterste Buch fasst der Mann nie an. Roy hat ihn das unterste Buch noch nie in die Hand nehmen sehen. Es ist immer dabei, es sieht benutzt aus, gebrochener Buchrücken, „Grundlagen“ im Titel. Vielleicht braucht der Mann das Buch eigentlich gar nicht mehr.

Das zweite Buch, schwarz, gebrochener Buchrücken, mit Hand vollgeschrieben. Das benutzt der Mann oft.

Das dritte Buch auch. Es hat eine Formel im Titel.

Das oberste Buch hat Post-Its zwischen den Seiten.

Wenn der Mann nicht Roy ansieht, zeichnet er Graphen in sein Heft.

Der Mann zieht das Buch mit der Formel im Titel aus dem Stapel. Er liest eine Seite.

Roy bringt ihm seine Cola, stellt sie auf den Tisch, schiebt sie ein Stück vom Heft weg, zögert kurz und geht.

Er bringt sonst niemandem etwas an den Tisch.

Im Herbst, am 3. Oktober, bestellt der Mann eine Rum-Cola, verzieht bei jedem Schluck das Gesicht, blättert in dem mit Hand vollgeschriebenen Buch. Bestellt noch eine Rum-Cola und noch eine und noch eine.

Roy macht in jedes Glas etwas mehr Cola und etwas weniger Rum. Der Mann merkt es sofort. Er wird laut und Roy wird laut, am Ende lacht der Mann. Er heiße Ed, er promoviere in Mathematik. Er sei nicht zu betrunken.

Roy bringt ihn nach Hause als die Bar schließt. Es ist eine winzige Wohnung, überall liegen Bücher. Ed hat einen Bruder, der ihn an der Tür empfängt. Der Roy erkennt, weil Ed von ihm gesprochen hat. Alphonse ist misstrauisch, aber nicht sehr.

***

Um 17 Uhr kommen sie durch die Eingangstür, Alphonse, Winry die Tür aufhaltend, beide mit suchendem Blick und immer zur gleichen Zeit, immer um 17 Uhr.

Sie möchten mit Ed sprechen, sie grüßen Roy, sie hängen ihre Jacken an der Garderobe auf.

Sie gehen schnell zu Eds Tisch, denn die anderen 17 Uhr-Gäste sind ihnen nicht geheuer. Sie setzen sich zu Ed und fürchten, dass sie die Bücher in den feuchten Ring des Glases geschoben haben. Sie denken an die extra Leselampe auf Eds Tisch, an die an den Tisch gebrachte Cola, an Eds Blick in Richtung Bar, an Roys Blick in Richtung Ed und dabei reden sie über die Uni und ab und zu denkt einer, dass es so seltsam ist, dass sie nicht über Roy reden.

Sie nehmen Ed mit zum Abendessen, dann lächeln sie glücklich, und sie ziehen schnell ihre Jacken an und wünschen Roy: „Auf Wiedersehen.“ Ed verstaut seine Bücher hinter Roys Bar und die anderen Gäste sehen nicht, wie er mit den Fingern seine Finger berührt, als er den Stapel hinüber reicht.

Und es gibt Abende, da kommt Ed wieder, und solche, da bleibt er weg. Wenn er wieder kommt, sind beide nicht betrunken, wenn Roy die Lichter ausmacht.

Später fährt Roy Ed nach Hause und Al empfängt sie an der Tür, egal wie spät es ist. Er ist nicht misstrauisch. Aber er ist immer noch wach. 


End file.
